A Date with my twin
by Forever.Is.Love
Summary: ** I don't mean date as anything more than a brother meeting up w/ his brother**      George closed his eyes, and drifted into a serene sleep for the first time in months. Everybody thought he was doing better, but they were so wrong.


George closed his eyes, and drifted into a serene sleep for the first time in months. Everybody thought he was doing better, but they were so wrong. Only three months ago he had lost his brother, his other half. Suddenly, George was spinning, like he had just let go of a portkey. Thud. George had landed in a small flowery meadow. He wanted to panic, not knowing where he was, but he got a feeling that if he panicked whatever brought him there would whisk him away. He also got the feeling that he wanted to stay. It was comforting. It smelled like... Mum's home baked cookies, and Fred's shampoo. How odd. He didn't understand, until he stood up, and saw a gangly red haired boy walking over to him. George teared up immediately."Freddie?" The identical boy hugged him, for the first time in three months  
>George felt at home. He wasn't lost. "Georgie, it kills me to see you like this... No pun intended." The boys' eyes twinkled sadly. "Of all the things you could have said Freddie, and you choose that." George gave a little giggle. "How pathetic. Haven't you have three months to think of something better?" Freddie just shook his head with a teeny giggle. "No, between watching over you and hanging out with The Marauders I haven't had much time. Georgie-"<br>"Freddie are you happy?" Fred was silent for a long moment. "Not as happy as I would be if we were together, but given the circumstance I am happy I guess. I just wish you would be happy too." Georgie nodded at his twin and his eyes began to water. "I'll try Freddie, just for you." His twin nodded. "Freddie, I'm hungry. I smell mum's cookies, do you?" Fred's eyes twinkled with a slight mischief to them. "Yeah, that's because I swiped some of mum's cookies." The boy turned and pulled a bag of chocolate chip cookies from his pocket. They both smiled. "Just like old times." The boys sat for what felt like hours. Catching up, sharing the latest gossip.  
>"Georgie it's time for you to go back." George looked up from the last bit of cookie in his hand. "Freddie why can't I stay here with you?" Fred looked at his brother with a sad smile. "No George, it's not that I don't want you here. But you still have a life. Go get married and make mum some grand-babies. It might help heal her old broken heart." George nodded. He felt better knowing that Fred wanted him to be happy. Now he had something to be happy for. "Freddie is this real, or it just a dream?" Fred smiled. "Of course this is a dream Georgie, but why should that mean that it's not real?" Fred pressed something hard and circular into his hand. "I love you Georgie!" Seconds later George awoke in his own home, in his own bed. He opened his hand to find a ring and a note. The ring was silver with a small engraving on the edge. It read, "Loving you always, 3 Freddie" George smile and unfolded the note. The note read, "This dream has been brought to you by The<br>Marauders and their newest member Freddie." Underneath that in handwriting that George would know anywhere was another little note.  
>Georgie,<br>Please be happy. Loving you, and missing you always. I watch over you every day. Please don't be sad just because you think I'm gone. I'm not gone. I'll never leave. Soon you'll want to be rid of me!  
>Love Freddie"<br>George smiled and wiped a tear from his eyes. He added the ring to a chain on his neck. "I love you too Freddie." George knew that somewhere within the room, possibly next to him, Fred was watching his brother with a smile.  
>"P.S. Same time next week!" George just nodded and smiled. Yes. He would see his brother next week, and they would have a new topic of conversation, for they would have to discuss his wedding plans. George was going to ask the woman he loved to marry him. And of course, there would be a spot at the wedding for Fred, because he knew that his brother wouldn't miss it for the world.<p> 


End file.
